Blessed be A little prematurely
by Alyssa Warren
Summary: Charmed: The prequel. How it all REALLY started... Piper&Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**Blessed be … A little prematurely.**

By Alyssa Warren.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of the characters, but Shannon Wyatt, and Mr and Mrs Wyatt are all of my own imagination._

_**Author's note: **I hope you like this fic its very Leo/piper-esque, and is my take on what could have happened before 'Something Wicca this way comes.' _

_**Prue- **19_

_**Piper –** 17_

_**Phoebe-** 14_

_**Leo-**17_

_**Shannon-**19_

_**Andy-**20 _

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

It was so weird to be back here in San Francisco. He hadn't lived here in years. Leo Wyatt looked around at the familiar picturesque street. Prescott Street. How strange was it that they were moving back into exactly the same house they had left six years ago?

"The place hasn't changed a bit." Shannon sighed reminiscently, heaving one of her many bags out of the car.

"Bro? I know it's a sentimental moment and all, but it might not physically kill you, to lift a finger and help. I may be older than you, but I'm only a girl."

"Oh, stop your whining." He pleaded, picking it up easily.

God she was so weak.

"Oh. _I_ whine?" she scoffed.

"You said it."

"Shut up Leo."

"You shut up."

"Kids? Stop arguing."

Leo turned to see his mum, hovering in the porch, arms crossed, with a tedious expression, shadowing her gentle features.

He also noticed how pathetically bland and inferior their house looked compared to the daunting, burgundy Victorian just next door.

"Kids?" Shannon asked.

"I'm nineteen."

Leo smiled.

"And still living at home."

"Shut _up_ Leo."

"I will treat you like adults, when you start _acting_ like adults, now get inside. What will the neighbours say?"

"They'll say, 'Yay, the Wyatt's are back!'" said Shannon.

"Or if they live next door they'll say, 'Why is that creepy guy kidnapping our cat?'"

Leo laughed. His dad was currently trying to coax a completely uninterested siamese out from underneath a bush.

Finding the impending argument between his parents too funny to keep a straight face, he wandered inside. Adult or not, it was good to be back.

"Hey I wonder if the Halliwell's still live next door." He said, carefully walking up the uncarpeted, hollow wooden stairs. He gently pulled his sisters blonde hair; just to annoy her.

"I don't know… Leo don't. Leo! Leo quit it!"

"Kids!"

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Cliché_

* * *

_(The next morning.)_

Leo gently knocked on the frosted glass of Halliwell manors front door. Or at least what he hoped was still Halliwell manor. What if it wasn't? It had been six years since he had lived any where near here. The Halliwell's could easily have moved.

"Can I help you?"

Leo jumped. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the door swing open.

The pretty brunette behind it raised her eyebrows at him. She could be Halliwell… But he didn't say anything. _Why_ didn't he say anything?

"Hell-ooo?"

God, she probably thought he was a complete idiot…

"Oh. Huh! Um, yeah… Ierhi."

A complete idiot, who couldn't string a sentence together…

"I-I'm moving in next door, and this is gonna sound really cliché, but do you have any sugar?"

She smiled a beautiful smile.

"Sure. Come in."

He followed her inside, noticing how her loose dark hair, gleamed in the soft morning sun. It cascaded in long straight locks down her slender back, billowing with every poised step she took.

The house was as daunting inside as it was outside. The immaculate, antique décor, put the box ridden hall next door to shame.

Well, in his defence, they had only moved in yesterday…

"This is also very cliché but do you want it in a cup?" she asked looking at him.

She had the most beautiful eyes. Long curved eyelashes blossomed around huge hazel irises, which contracted slightly, as she waited for an answer.

"Er… Yeah. Thanks. Sorry." He stuttered.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm not usually this looped, I swear." He promised.

Leo noticed she was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She elegantly retrieved an espresso cup from the cupboard and filled it up with sugar granules.

"What did you say your name was? You look kind of familiar."

"Its Leo."

Her face lit up with recognition.

"Leo Wyatt?"

"Yeah. So you are a Halliwell huh?"

"You don't recognize me? Its Piper."

Piper… The middle sister. The sweet unconfrontational one.

"That's okay." She said in a guilt provoking voice.

"I mean, you only next door for years, and saw me every day. Not to mention school…"

"Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It has been six years and you've changed a lot ."

"I have?" she asked, passing him the sugar.

Her hand gently brushed against his.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing."

She grinned.

"Great."

Leo swallowed. Either she was flirting with him, or he was completely misreading her…

Knowing me its probably the latter.- he thought dismissively.

When had she gotten so pretty? He didn't remember her like this. Or feeling for her like this…

Leo shook his head. God, what was he like? One look at a pretty girl, and he was head over heels.

"I better get going." He insisted.

"Thanks for the sugar."

Need fresh air.- he told himself.

To blow away the crazy brain cells…-

"Sure." Piper said leading him to the front door.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The door closed. Leo's heart pounded. The cool breeze slapped him in the face. But not as much as what he was about to hear…

"She has a boyfriend."

Leo jumped.

Shannon smiled.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me." She said.

"I recognize that look. Just don't fall too hard for her."

Leo swallowed.

"I don't know what your talking about." He lied.

"Besides, how would you know? What are you doing here?"

Shannon rolled her eyes.

"I came to see Prue, you know Piper's sister? I was talking to her last night, and sorry Leo, but piper has a boyfriend. His name is Jeremy."

* * *

_(Bet you weren't expecting that! R&R!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** Thank you very much halli-halliwell, and PunkRokPixie for reviewing the first chapter of this story._

* * *

CHAPTR TWO

_Jeremy_

* * *

Jeremy Burns appeared in Halliwell manors attic. But he didn't appear in the usual sense. The door remained obsolete, as he materialized in the blink of an eye.

He smiled evilly, as his dark eyes fell on the pedestal, taking pride of place in the centre of the room.

An aging green leather book rested on it.

"The book of shadows…" he muttered softly.

Jeremy carefully traced the triquetra, embossed on its cover, before opening it, and slowly leafing through the thick pages.

There it was. A spell to accelerate time…

Anticipation sent red-hot blood, throbbing through his veins.

"_Winds of time, gather round._

_Give her wings to speed her way._

_Rush Piper Halliwell on her journey forward._

_Let tomorrows powers come today."_

It was done… All those months gaining Pipers trust. Her love. Pretending to feel the same. They had finally paid off. And all he'd had to do was reword a stupid spell…

His smile grew. He knew exactly what he'd done. Jeremy Burns would go down in warlock history, as the one who had destroyed the power of three, before it even came into existence…

And now all he had to do was wait, until Pipers powers fell into his lap…

* * *

_( Dnt forget to review.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own charmed or any of the characters._

_**Authors note: **Thank you to halli-halliwell, PunkRokPixie, and lillynilly for reviewing. (Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Chapter two was meant to be a small one, but this one looked bigger on paper… (chapter four is pretty long I promise!)_

CHAPTER THREE

_Oh my god!_

* * *

_(Meanwhile.)_

"Oh. My. God!"

Piper turned to see her little sister emerge from the living room. Her eyes were wide. Her lips were parted.

"_Who _was that hot guy? Piper? How old is he? Where does he live? How do you know him? Why was he here?… Piper!"

"Phoebe: Calm down."

Phoebe ran to the window.

"Man. He has a great butt…" She sighed, with no indication of taking Pipers advice.

Piper shook her head in disbelief.

She is one hormonal fourteen year old.-

"Phoebe?"

Piper watched the back of her blonde, highlighted, head. It didn't move.

She breathed an exasperated sigh. What was it with Phoebe? For god's sake, she'd been after Jeremy since day one. Now she was baiting Leo.

Not that I _like_ Leo.- she thought.

Even though he is so unbelievably cute…-

"He's too old for you." Her mouth said, without her permission.

"And possibly gay."

Piper cringed.

Why the hell did I just say that?-

Phoebe glared at her.

"_Right._ He's _gay_. Of course he is. And here's me thinking it's just my older sister trying to cut me out of the picture."

"Phoebe-"

"Piper. You _have_ Jeremy. And you are not the type of girl to two-time. Sorry sis, but even if you were, he is _way_ out of your league."

Yes. I have Jeremy.- She told herself.

_JEREMY... _My boyfriend, who I _love..._ I'm just _worrying_ for Leo. Phoebe wouldn't be good for him._-_

It had nothing to do with the fact that her heart hadn't stopped pounding, since she opened the door to him…

"Phoebe, sweetie I'm not trying to cut you out, I'm just- He's too old for you. Do me a favour and steer clear?"

Phoebe narrowed her almond shaped eyes at her.

"Two words. No. Way."

Piper frowned.

Why do I care? I shouldn't care. I don't care. At all. Zilch. Nada… But oh my god he's hot…-

* * *

_(Please review and tell me what you think.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of the characters._

_**Author's note: **Thank you, halli-halliwell, PunkRokPixie, lillynilly and reneexoxtyler15 for reviewing chapter three._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_Monday mornings..._

* * *

The alarm clock sounded. Its shrill beeping reminded Piper that the thing she hated most in the world had found her again.

Monday mornings…

That meant getting up early. School. Double maths.

Piper violently delivered a swift slap to the alarm clock. Its incessant screaming stopped.

That's better.- She resolved, defiantly rolling over in her bed.

She couldn't be bothered with school today. It was the one thing she hated more than Monday mornings.

It wasn't the learning thing that bothered her. Piper was a straight A student. It was that, that seemed to bother everyone else. It was that, that had labelled her a geek. It was that, that made her despise school. Monday to Friday. Nine till four…

"Piper! Piper, are you up? Its ten past eight, you're going to be late!"

Piper sighed.

"Piper!"

"I'm up Grams!" She yelled, letting her grandmother get back to the age-old tradition, of literally dragging Phoebe out of bed…

Piper reluctantly padded into the bathroom. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she could tell that it wasn't going to cooperate today. Not that that was unusual…

She got ready, and wandered downstairs in faded jeans, and a black top, scraping her rebellious hair into a ponytail as she walked.

"Morning." Prue muffled cheerfully, through a mouthful of toast.

Piper smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"Your happy this morning." Prue observed dryly, as Piper reached the landing.

"What's up?"

"Monday morning mopes."

The impatient thumping of Grams pounding on Phoebe's bedroom door, echoed from upstairs.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! I wont tell you again young lady, get out of bed this instant!"

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Phoebe!"

"Go _away_!"

Prue grinned.

"Sounds like you're not the only one."

Piper smiled back, taking one of the remaining slices of toast from the plate Prue was holding.

She took a big bite out of it, before her older sister could protest.

"Thanks."

"…You're welcome…" Prue glared.

"I'm _UP_!"

Slam!

Phoebe's door harshly met its frame.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

She stomped down the stairs. Her face was darkened with a furious scowl… Her hair looked worse than Piper's.

The hollow sound of the door being knocked, filled the soon to be over crowded hall.

"That's my cue to leave." Piper said, hurriedly opening it.

"Hey, Jeremy."

* * *

Leo watched from his doorstep.

Piper walked to a flash black convertible, arm in arm with a dark haired guy, who he guessed was Jeremy.

Leo didn't like him.

It has nothing to do with Piper.- He told himself.

Nothing at all… His eyes are too close together.-

Piper looked effortlessly gorgeous, in jeans.

She tossed her casual ponytail over her shoulder, as she pulled on a denim jacket.

Leo sighed.

I have to stop this. I hardly know the girl. I've talked to her once in the last six years… She has a boyfriend.-

Piper laughed, as Jeremy opened the passenger seat door for her.

Leo shook his head, and went back inside. He didn't have the time or the energy to worry about the severed connection between his head and his heart.

He had to worry about the first day at a new school.

God, I hate Monday mornings…-

* * *

_(Please don't forget to review. I wont be able to update until about this time next week. Don't blame me, blame science. Oh! If you have a time machine maybe you could hop back in time, and kill a few famous scientists for me? You know, Albert Einstein, maybe Isaac Newton... Either that, or wait, until I've done my stupid science exam. Wouldn't it be good if charmed was a GCSE subject?)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own charmed, or any of its characters._

**_Author's note: _**_Thank you PunkRokPixie, halli-halliwell, reneexoxtyler15,_

_Kaida Medae, and heather 1021, for reviewing chapter four. By the way I've used, what you could call poetic licence in this chapter: I made up Missy's second name, and the name of the high school, because I didn't know what they really were. If anyone does, email me, and I'll change it!_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

_Lessons._

* * *

It was two o'clock.

Piper was in cooking class, sustained by the thought that today was almost over.

Only an hour and a half to go…- she optimised.

Double maths is in the past. Things can only get better.-

She emptied a small bowl of quartered strawberries into a glass dish, of unsolidified jelly.

"Have you seen the new boy?" Missy Brookes was saying at the next table.

She flicked her, blatantly obvious bottle blonde, hair of her overly made up eyes.

"I think his name is Leo. Oh my god he's hot!"

Joanne Herts giggled.

"What about Dave?"

"What _about _Dave? He is _so_ yesterday. I dumped him already."

"So your after Leo?"

"Totally."

Piper jumped, as the smell of burning custard assaulted her nose. She'd been so busy listening in on Missy's conversation, she hadn't noticed the thickening pink gloop start to boil and burn beyond salvation.

My trifle's ruined!- She thought melodramatically, as she hurriedly snatched the pan away from its attacker: the hob.

No, no, no!-

Missy screamed as a dribble spat about a mile away from her.

"Watch it!" she overreacted hysterically.

"You almost scalded me, you stupid little bitch!"

I can only dream…-

"Sorry."

"You should be. _Dork._"

Piper subtly shook her head, in disbelief.

God, she hated Missy.

The girl thought she owned the place. And everyone in it.

Unfortunately, Piper was one of the only people who saw missy for what she was: A bitchy, two faced, snob.

Of course, she would never reveal that to Missy. Neither of her faces, or her fists, would hesitate to retaliate.

Piper sighed. _She_ could see right through Missy, but the entire population of Boreanaz high couldn't. What would make Leo any different?

The poor guy. Phoebe _and_ Missy…-

Fuming, Missy grabbed the open tin of tomatoes, she was using to make her basic spaghetti bolognaise.

She brought it back to fling at Piper.

Piper gasped.

She threw up her hands and… Froze the entire class…

* * *

Jeremy smiled.

He watched from the window. No one had seen him, of course. He was way too careful for that…

Piper was panicking. That much was obvious.

His mouth twisted into a sadistic grin, as he watched her.

If he had a soul, he'd feel sorry for her. He really would. But he didn't…

Jeremy _didn't_ care. He didn't love her. He didn't feel a thing for her.

Seeing her, so pathetically, childishly terrified, amused him.

The hard part was done. Making her feel for him. Stealing the spell.

The next part, the fun part, was going to be easy. Killing her…

He confidently blinked away, as Piper ran out of the classroom.

He could hear her heart pounding…

He couldn't wait to put a stop to that…

* * *

Leo yawned.

He could barely keep his green eyes open.

Maths was boring. At every school. Everywhere. He didn't know why he'd expected it to be any different here…

He idly drummed his pen on the boring desk, and listened to the boring sound of his boring teacher, droning on, and on…

Aaarrgghh! This is so _boring_!- He thought, leaning back in his dull, plastic chair. Thank go this was the last lesson…

His mind wandered. It wasn't something he could help. It was always happening. He had a short attention span.

He couldn't help _where_ his mind wandered to either. He didn't _choose_ to be back on the doorstep of Halliwell manor. But the monotonous surroundings of his tedious maths lesson faded, and he was there anyway…

" _Sure come in." Piper had smiled._

_He remembered her smile..._

_Her long flowing hair..._

_Her beautiful eyes..._

_He'd acted like an idiot, of course. Drowning in those eyes. Getting tongue tied..._

_The butterflies in his stomach burst into a fresh flight, only to be squashed. One by one…_

"_She has a boyfriend." Shannon's voice echoed._

"_Sorry Leo, but she has a boyfriend. His name is Jeremy."_

"Leo…Leo…_Leo_!"

Leo jumped. Back to reality.

The whole class was staring.

His teacher glared at him…

"What?"

* * *

_(It gets** really** interesting next chapter. Trust me – I wrote it! Please R&R!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **First of all, I want to make an apology to any Paige fans. I've had a few emails asking if I'm going to include her in this story. Sorry, but I've decided not to._

_I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, and tell you peeps that you better appreciate this bloody chapter! It was so hard to write! You wouldn't believe how many versions there are. Leo got stuck in a tree/spilt cola down himself/glued his hand to his shirt for this chapter! ... It's probably best not to ask... Anyway. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed; I couldn't make it sound anything else..._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

_The kiss._

* * *

"Hey, its me. You can't talk? … Jeremy… No it kinda can't wait. I just-I needed someone to talk to… No, I don't want you to call me back later, I- Jeremy don't hang up. Jere-"

He hung up.

Piper was upset. There was no use in trying to hide it. Or belittle it… Okay, she wasn't just upset. She was terrified. Not that it mattered. It wasn't as if she had anyone to hide it _from_. Her sisters were out. Grams was shopping. And her stupid boyfriend didn't have the time of day for her.

-No.- she thought sarcastically.

-That's an exaggeration: He graced me with his presence this morning. He actually drove me to school. And what a privilege that was!-

She wiped uninvited tears from her fear-widened eyes.

-It must have been so fucking hard for him! He had to talk to me for a whole five minutes, before pissing off to college.-

Piper lowered herself onto the cold stone steps leading up to the manor.

The sun had failed to warm them. Soothe them. It was having the same effect on her…

She really needed Jeremy right now, and where was he? Making some pointless sculpture out of old tin cans that he would only decide to discard and start again next week.

It was fine. She'd just sit there. By herself. And go quietly, slowly mad…

-Or possibly with an audience.- She realized, pasting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Leo." She greeted, as he walked past.

"Hi."

"How was your first day?"

He walked over. Found a front row seat…

"It was okay." He decided, with an unsure smile.

He looked great, Piper was beginning to realize that he never looked anything else, in a pastel blue sweater and jeans.

She was suddenly very aware that she'd been crying. Her mascara generally didn't cooperate with such practises…

"Very boring, but okay." Leo added.

She smiled, and tried to care.

"Good."

"What about you?"

-Well, I magically froze a class of thirty teenagers, skipped my last lesson, and think I'm evil. Not to mention completely nuts…-

"Weird." She choked finally.

"Definitely weird."

Leo grinned.

"What you ate the tuna mayonnaise sandwiches for lunch too?" he asked, placing a reminiscent hand on his stomach.

Piper laughed. Something she hadn't anticipated doing any time soon.

"Not exactly."

Her smile faded.

"Are you okay?"

His green eyes connected with hers. They were flooding with concern. Piper swallowed, realizing that she was drowning in them…

"Fine-I I'm fine…" she insisted.

" 'You sure?"

He looked so caring. Understanding. Trusting…

"Piper?"

She couldn't tell him. She knew that. But she couldn't figure out _why_ she wanted to so much. She hardly even knew Leo.

"So, tuna mayonnaise sandwiches are a little off today, uh?"

Leo shook his head.

"Don't change the subject." He said firmly.

Suddenly annoyed, Piper dragged her gaze over to him. She hated people trying to control her.

"Don't tell me what to do."

She wasn't exactly sure of what happened in the next five seconds. Her brain had the undesirable tendency to minimize things that she might actually want to remember…

She knew that he kissed her. She knew that she kissed him back. Why? She had no idea. But she knew that she hadn't thought about it. Because if she had, then she would have somehow managed to dissuade herself from doing it.

But she hadn't. She had let him kiss her. And as he gently brushed her loose hair out of her face, let his hands rest on her hips, made her heart pound, one thought hit her: Her day had just got a hell of a lot weirder…

* * *

Hidden behind one of the many leafy bushes that lined Prescott Street, Jeremy watched in complete shock.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Piper, sweet innocent Piper, was locked in a passionate kiss with Leo.

The bitch! She was cheating on _him_. Betraying _him_.

Jeremy frowned.

-Maybe I'm deluded, but isn't this the wrong way around?-

He was a warlock, for god' sake! He was evil! What was her excuse?

His handsome face twisted into a vengeful sneer.

What did he care?

At least he had more of a reason to kill the conniving little slut…

* * *

(Well? What did you think? Let me know, by reviewing. –Oh yeah thanks 2 the people who reviewed chapter 5: PunkRokPixie, heather1021, reneexoxtyler15, halli-halliwell, XxStephxX, and kaida-medea. I love you for it! lol!) 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews!_

_HEATHER1021: Thank you, that's exactly where Jeremy should go!_

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Thanks; I'm glad you liked it._

_PUNKROKPIXIE: Thank you! _

_NICOLE812US: Thanks, I agree. _

_CHYP: Thanks for the essay! (Just kidding. Love you for it!)_

_KAIDA-MADEA: Thanks. I agree with everything you said, (And were _

_Going to say!) About Jeremy!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_She's all that he wants..._

* * *

_**Well he can't sleep at night.**_

_**And he can't do what's right.**_

_**It was all because she came into his life.**_

_**It's a deep obsession taking up his time.**_

It was half past eleven. His room, still not properly unpacked yet, was completely dark. Leo lay fully clothed on his bed. He had thrown himself there when he got in, and had hardly moved since. He just lay, gazing up at the ceiling.

It wasn't like there was anything of particular interest up there to look at. Unless you counted Pipers face, which seemed permanently tattooed onto his eyes. Just like the taste of her lips, the feel of them on his, lingered around his mouth…

_**She's all that he wants. she's all that he needs.**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe.**_

_**Take away his doubt. Turn him inside out.**_

_**And she can't see what he's been dying to say.**_

_**But things don't always turn out that way.**_

Leo rolled over, finally letting his tired eyes fall shut. He couldn't sleep. And even if he could, he wouldn't let himself. If he did he would only dream about Piper. He couldn't control what drifted in and out of his head when he was awake, let alone when he was fast asleep.

_**And he must confess**_

**_All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress._**

_**Although he keeps it all bottled up inside.**_

_**Although he keeps it all safe within his mind.**_

What the hell had he been thinking? She was probably never going to talk to him again, given the way she'd retreated.

But could he really blame her? The fact that her boyfriend had called her back at the exact moment _he _had decided to make a completely inappropriate move, was a cruel twist only fate could deliver…

_**She's all that he wants. She's all that he needs.**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe.**_

_**Take away his doubt. Turn him inside out.**_

_**And she can't see what he's been dying to say.**_

_**But things don't always turn out that way.**_

His stomach twisted. He knew how awful she would be feeling. Piper was that sort of person. Conscientious. Aware of other peoples feelings. Always blaming herself…

He almost couldn't bare it. Knowing what she was feeling. Knowing what he'd made her feel…

_**So wipe the smile off your face.**_

_**Before it gets too late.**_

_**There's only so much time**_

_**For you to make up your mind.**_

What was he going to do? Tell her he loved her, and just hope that Jeremy disappeared into the night?

He knew that wasn't going to happen. This was real life. Those three little words didn't always make things better…

_**She's all that he wants. She's all that he needs.**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe.**_

_**Take away his doubt. Turn him inside out.**_

_**And she can't see what he's been dying to say.**_

Leo sighed. He'd be stupid to believe in happy endings. No matter what happened in fairytales, love rarely conquered all. It was just something he'd have to learn to live with. Or without…

_**She's all that he needs.**_

_**She's everything he just won't believe.**_

_**Take away his doubt. Turn him inside out.**_

_**And she can't see what he's been dying to say.**_

_**But things don't always turn out that way.**_

His eyes gradually closed again.

The persistent hand of sleep grabbed him. Cleared today's events from his memory. Lifted him out of real life, and put him down, in Pipers waiting arms…

_**Things don't always turn out that way.**_

_**Things don't always turn out that way.**_

_**Things don't always turn out that way…**_

* * *

_(I used a song by 'The calling.' In this chapter. It's off their first album, and I think it's called 'things don't always turn out that way.' But don't hold me to it. It's my sister's C.D, and she lost the case. It's a really cool song though._

_What did you think? Please, please, please review and tell me! It's really not a crazy idea! It can be long, short, relevant, or complete nonsense. You can talk about bloody **gravy **if you really want to! Just say something, anything, to let me know that I'm not talking to myself... again... my psychiatrist is not going to be happy... You know what? I blame you people! Your gonna get me locked up in a padded cell! Lol!) _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Writers block is a terrible thing. And sunburn is almost as bad! (And believe me it doesn't happen that much in England!)_

_PUNKROKPIXIE & DRAMA ANGEL: Go gravy!_

_HEATHER1021: Thank you!_

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Thank you. (I'm glad to hear about your slaving! Lol!)_

_NICOLE812US: Me too!_

_RENEExoxTYLER15: Watch this space..._

_KAIDA-MEDEA: Thanks! Its good to know someone listens._

_PIPER LOVES LEO 1703: Thank you, I'm glad you like it._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Sisterly advice._

* * *

"He kissed you?"

Prue looked downright astonished. Her startled blue eyes tried to hide what her voice couldn't, as she smiled apologetically.

Piper knew that she should take offence. But something stopped her. It could have been the fact that she was still waiting to wake up. Or maybe it was the superior, disbelieving glint in Phoebe's eyes.

"Yeah right." She snorted.

"Were Santa and his elves there too?"

"Shut up phoebe." Prue snapped.

"What did you do?"

Piper blinked.

"N-nothing."

"You let him kiss you? You little slut!" Prue giggled.

Piper stared at Grams' favourite coffee table, and tried to distract herself by noticing how the sun shone patterns from the net curtain onto it. It was a futile attempt to stop herself from crying…

"Honey! Hey, hey, I'm _kidding... _Piper?"

There was no stopping them now. Persistent tears cascaded down her guilt reddened cheeks…

It wasn't as if she hadn't cried enough already. She had no idea where these tears kept coming from…

-Great,- She thought dryly.

-I'm gonna be upgrade from 'Piper the geek' to 'Piper the geeky cry baby' …-

Prue pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Oh please." Phoebe mocked.

"Do you know how often I use that?"

If Piper could see through the thick glaze of tears, she would have glared at her sister. Unfortunately she couldn't. And because of Prue's massive overuse of perfume, she couldn't even _tell_ Phoebe about the potential glare.

"I'm fine." She choked.

-If fine is being a cold hearted, evil little witch…-

Prue sighed.

"You know Piper, Leo's a sweetie. _And_ he's cute. Kinda everything Jeremy isn't…"

"Prue-"

"I always said you could do better than him."

This prompted another snort from Phoebe.

Piper shook her head.

"Prue you've never liked him."

"No. I haven't."

"Well that alone doesn't mean its right for me to cheat on him-"

Phoebe snorted again.

"Cheat? Piper it was one kiss!" She laughed.

"And one imaginary kiss at that…"

"It happened."

"Yeah." She grunted.

Piper exhaled shakily.

"For gods sake Phoebe! What are you? A pig?"

Phoebe scowled.

"At least I'm not a schizo."

"That's _enough_ Phoebe." Prue warned.

"If Piper says it happened, then it happened."

Phoebe abandoned the couch, and slumped onto the floor next to Piper. The unusual evidence of an idea sparkled in her dark eyes.

"Hey, this is one of those problems people write into teen magazines with." She observed.

"I'm agony aunt Phoebs: 'Dear little slut. Hang yourself."

"Phoebe!" Prue gasped.

"What?… OW!"

Phoebe screamed as Prue slapped her hard on the arm. By the sound of it, she had definitely left a hand mark.

Piper didn't stick around to congratulate her. She ran out of the room in tears, almost knocking over her Grams, who had just walked in.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell." She called angrily.

"Would you like to tell me how you've managed to reduce both of your sisters to tears in the space of fifteen minutes?"

* * *

_**I cannot find a way to describe it.**_

_**Its there inside, all I do is hide.**_

_**I wish that it would just go away.**_

_**What would you do, you do if you knew?**_

_**What would you do?**_

Prue was in the process of being grounded downstairs. She was protesting for all she was worth of course…

Phoebe on the other hand, was screaming so loud, the neighbours would probably think she was being murdered.

Piper didn't care.

She turned up her music. The louder it got, the less she could hear herself think. Somehow that made the thoughts clinging viciously to her mind, less real…

_**All the pain I thought I knew.**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you.**_

_**Back to what was never said.**_

_**Back and forth inside my head.**_

_**I can't handle this confusion.**_

_**I'm unable.**_

_**Come and take me away…**_

What would they think of her if they knew what was going on? If they knew what she could do? … What she _was_?

Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want this. She wanted to be _normal_.

Last week she'd been just that. She had been completely normal. She'd had a normal life. A normal relationship.

She'd even managed to screw that up…

_**I feel like I am all alone.**_

_**All by myself, I need to get around this.**_

_**My words are cold. I don't want them to hurt you.**_

_**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand.**_

'_**Cos no one understands.**_

She couldn't cope with this. She was only _seventeen_…

She couldn't do it on her own.

It wasn't like she could even _tell_ anyone…

Well… She could, at the risk of being thrown in a loony bin.

No one would believe her…

_**All the pain I thought I knew.**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you.**_

_**Back to what was never said.**_

_**Back and forth inside my head.**_

_**I can't handle this confusion.**_

_**I'm unable.**_

_**Come and take me away…**_

Piper wiped the mascara tinted tears off her face. She wished that her mum were here…

She wished that she had never died. She wished that her dad had never left. She wished that this curse had been put on someone else.

She wished a lot of things. But Piper had learnt a long time ago that wishes didn't always come true.

_**I'm going nowhere.**_

_**On and on and,**_

_**I'm getting nowhere.**_

_**On and on and on.**_

_**I'm going nowhere.**_

_**On and on and off and on and off and on.**_

Piper could vaguely hear the argument going on downstairs. It sounded so stereotypical… Ordinary… mundane.

-It must be nice.- She thought longingly.

_**All the pain I thought I knew.**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you.**_

_**Back to what was never said.**_

_**Back and forth inside my head.**_

_**I can't handle this confusion.**_

_**I'm unable.**_

_**Come and take me away…**_

_**Take me away…**_

_**Break me away…**_

_**Take me away.**_

* * *

_(What did you think? I know it was a bit crap, but like I said, I had writers block. I'll update it as soon as I can. Please review.)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 8, I'll get back to that at the bottom. First, I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up, and tell you guys a little story about my first week of the summer holiday..._

_Well in a bid to not to be lazy, I got up early (yes shock, shock horror **early**!) to go swimming with my uncle and auntie. We agreed on the way there that I would pretend I was 16, because I couldn't use the gym otherwise. When asked how old I was guess what I said? Well after about 6 seconds of standing there looking like a gormless idiot, I stuttered 'Fifteen' (!) I don't cope well under pressure. I panic. It wasn't my fault! So at the end of that ordeal, I couldn't use the gym, and ended up looking like a prat. Not to mention the fact that they probably thought I was lying about my age to get in cheaper..._

_Anyway, embarrassing memories in the past. About this chapter. Its another one of those 'you better appreciate it' chapters. I've been staying at my Nan and granddads for the week. Whenever I sat in my room trying to write it, I was being 'antisocial'. Oh and I always use a pencil to write stuff out in rough first, and pencils need sharpening right? So I sharpened my pencil on a piece of paper, and put it neatly on the shelf in my wardrobe, intending to throw it away later. But my Nan found it, and by the way she reacted, you'd have thought I'd committed an offence punishable by death! The lead was nowhere **near** her carpet! (Don't get me wrong, I love them to bits. But I'm a teenager. I need to live in a world where I can spill!) _

_Okay I've got my little moan out now. God I ramble! Sorry about that._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Reconciliation's._

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Piper promptly covered her mascara streaked face with a pillow. It was partly to stop the harsh sunlight from seeping into her tear reddened eyes. It was partly a futile attempt to smother the headache pounding persistently in her temples.

It wasn't working. That, and lack of air forced her to surface.

Piper sighed.

Okay. She could lie here all day if she wanted to. Cry, refuse food, and basically feel sorry for herself. It was probably a good diet plan, but a complete waste of a perfectly good Saturday.

On the other hand, she could go downstairs, glare at Phoebe over a plate of waffles, and continue avoiding Leo, which had become quite a habit over the past week.

She dawdled into the bathroom still contemplating her final decision.

The awful sight reflected in the mirror _should_ have persuaded her to race across the hall, and hurtle back under the sheets.

It didn't.

Piper twisted the shower on; smiling when the steam that accompanied the hot water misted over her unflattering reflection.

Half an hour later, a damp and slightly pinkened Piper was slouched at the kitchen table, waffle in mouth, and twinkle in eye, with the overwhelming desire to put everything right in her crappy life.

Always the pessimist, Piper was actually quite surprised. Hadn't it only been last night that she had cried herself to sleep, distraught about unwanted magical powers, and over friendly neighbours?

"You look happy." Phoebe observed warily from the safe distance of the doorway.

"Surprisingly happy in fact…"

"Uh-huh. Waffles?"

"Are they poisoned?" She asked slowly.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Look, Piper…"

The suspicion on Phoebes face slowly melted into guilt.

"I, um, well… I didn't really, you know, _mean_ what I said last night…"

Piper raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Seriously!" Phoebe insisted.

"I didn't… it just, seemed like a good thing to say at the time, and-"

"Hang yourself. _Hang yourself_ ! When is it ever a good time to say something like that?"

Phoebe pouted remorsefully.

"Its not. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

In spite of herself, Piper nodded.

"_And_ make me waffles?"

The doorbell rang.

"Your on your own there kiddo." Piper laughed, hurrying to answer it.

She heaved the door open.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Not a lot had happened since Tuesday. Leo had gotten lost twice. He'd had a hell of a lot of homework. And he'd steered clear of the tuna-mayonnaise… All things consistent with the first week at a new school.

Piper was avoiding him.

He had no proof of this of course. But seeing as she lived just next door, and he hadn't caught a glimpse of her in three days, Leo figured it was a completely reasonable conclusion to come to.

Well he'd concluded. He'd worried. And he'd finally decided to do something about it.

Now he stood on the Halliwell's doorstep and, short of Piper slamming the door in his face, he was very much unavoidable.

"Leo…"

"Hey." He said smiling softly.

She didn't return his smile. In fact, an alien invasion looked more likely than Piper smiling at this moment in time…

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Fine. Leo wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"I live next door remember? I, um, I came to talk to you about Tuesday."

Piper averted her eyes.

"And I would have talked to you about it on Wednesday, or Thursday or Friday, but you've been avoiding me."

"I wasn't _avoiding_ you." She assured him stubbornly.

"I was just… Trying my hardest not to run into you."

"In other words: avoiding."

"No."

"Yes."

"It wasn't! It…It-"

"It was what?"

"Are you gonna stand on my doorstep arguing all day, or are you gonna come in?"

"Well, I didn't want to seem rude…"

Piper smiled faintly, moving her arm that barred the door.

Leo walked in, ecstatic that she was actually talking to him, and practically delirious that she had smiled.

Piper looked at him expectantly.

Leo swallowed.

"I-I had this big speech all worked out in my head, and its just gone…"

"You should have written it down."

"Yeah… It went something like: I apologize for upsetting you, and you forgive me."

Leo looked down, knowing full well that he had left off the part where he declared his undying love for her…

"Look," He continued.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what I as thinking. I mean, you seem really nice, and I really like you, and you were upset. I just-"

"Please say that you were just trying to comfort me." Piper pleaded desperately.

Leo blinked.

What was he supposed to say?

He _wanted_ to tell her that he loved her. He wanted her to feel the same. He wanted this to be easy… God, he wanted her to smile…

Leo met her anticipating gaze.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Oh, thank god." Piper sighed.

"You don't know how much I've been worrying about this."

She had no idea…

"I mean, if Jeremy found out…"

"Yeah." Leo smiled, trying to ignore the ripping sensation in his stomach.

"I'm glad that's sorted." She said.

"Me too."

"We're, um, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

Piper smiled. Finally. But the gesture brought him no comfort. Piper didn't want him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, in a 'friendly' hug. Leo held her. She had no idea that his heart was breaking…

Leo closed his eyes. He had imagined this conversation so many times over the last few days. Why had he not once anticipated it hurting so much?

* * *

_(What did you think? **REVIEW! **And tell me. That reminds me:_

_RENEEXOXTYLER15: Thank you, I will!_

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Thanks. I hate the heat too._

_CHYP: Thank you. Your reviews always make me laugh. Their so... to the point._

_HEATHER1021: I agree. Thank you!_

XxSTEPHxX &

_PAIGE HALLIWELL-MATHEWS:Thanks for the ideas!_

_I'll update as soon as I get a chance to write the next chapter._

_You guys are all really good reviewers to me, but everyones being mean to Tasha (ReneexoxTyler15) shes written a really good story, called Lifes a bitch, and then you die. its **REALLY **great, and she deserves more reveiws than she's been getting for it._

_Just one more thing: i forgot to say that the song i used in the last chapter, was called Take me away, by Avril Lavigne. (Did i spell her last name right?)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any of it's characters._

_**Author's note: **I've got a number for you: 1712, that's how many hits this story has had. One thousand, seven hundred, and twelve hits, but only 58 reviews. It's not right!_

_I've even lost most of my regular reviewers! (If: Chadzgal, lillynilly, PunkRokPixie, Kaida-Medea, or Drama Angel are reading this, PLEASE review! I miss you guys!_

_Also, I'm on 14 author alerts, so if: AsherSmasher, Blood Roses18, dalejrchic2006, _

_I have ADHD, or SusanCharmed are reading, I'd really appreciate your reviews. _

_Thank you: Rangers1026, PIPER LOVES LEO 1701, fanmania, halli-halliwell, reneexoxtyler15, and heather1021, for reviewing chapter nine._

* * *

CHAPTER TEN 

_Jealousy._

* * *

"Piper Halliwell?" Jack laughed. 

"You got rejected by Piper Halliwell!"

Leo just glared.

He'd had a sick feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach, since Saturday.

Even his dad, who had failed to notice when Shannon once dyed her hair black, had observed that he 'seemed low'.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and after three days of Leo's bad mood, his new friend Jack had finally managed to coax the Piper out of him.

Annoyed at how funny he found it, Leo turned his attention to the buzzing crowd around him. School had just finished, and people were rushing to get home. Everyone seemed happy for a change. Maybe it was the temperament of today's unclouded sun.

Was he the only one it was pissing off?

Blinding rays bounced off the windowpane he was leaning against, into his preoccupied green eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo, but Piper? The girls a geek!" Jack continued.

"Do you have any idea what dating a nobody like that would do for your rep?"

Leo squinted at him.

"I wonder what punching_ you_ would do for it."

"It would probably do it some good." Jack laughed.

He didn't look threatened at all. In fact he clapped a friendly hand across Leo's back, in an understanding slap.

"Look Leo: Your seventeen. You should be seeing how fast you can get through the girls, not declaring your undying love for the geekiest one you can find! You could learn a lot from me."

Leo couldn't help smiling.

Jack was 'Popular' and at times like this, it was painfully obvious. From Leo could see, Jack had earned the label because of his arrogance, his asphyxiating overuse of aftershave, and his boy band good looks, which he admittedly misused…

"Now _that_," Jack started, with an appreciative smile.

"That is something worth declaring your undying love for…"

'That' as Jack put it, was a size eight (or size four, if your American.) blonde girl, wearing a tiny skirt, a tight top, and a self assured, superior smile.

"You _do_ know she's into you right?" Jack told him enviously.

Leo looked at her.

-God help me.- He thought.

Like Jack, she had the same self important air about her. But the difference was, it seemed more of a permanent feature here.

The girl was weaving her way through the post-school crowds, laughing and hugging some people, then shoving past others.

Leo hated people like that. Fake. Two faced.

"She's coming over!" Jack panicked.

His blue eyes widened.

He straightened his black shirt, messed up his dark hair, and adopted an 'im sexy' smile.

"Do I look alright?" He muttered.

Leo just glared.

The girl's spike-heeled shoes stopped in front of them.

"Missy, Missy, Missy…" Jack cooed.

"You're lookin' hot."

Missy looked at him boredly, from beneath her over accentuated, mascara lacquered eyelashes.

"I know."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"So…Jack," Missy purred impatiently.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Um…Yeah. Sure."

Jacks hopefulness evaporated, but he recovered quickly.

"Date ya later Missy." He winked.

"Bye Leo."

Leo just glared.

* * *

Piper felt sick. 

Jealous butterflies were dive-bombing in her stomach, as she watched Missy talking to Leo. Making eye contact. _Touching_ him.

"_Bitch_!" She muttered.

Who the hell did Missy think she was?

Who the hell did Missy think _Leo_ was? A piece of meat, that she was entitled to, just because she was the biggest bitch on campus?

She was wrong.

Leo deserved more than to be her lovesick puppy for the week.

He shouldn't be with Missy.

He should be with…her?

"Excuse me?"

Piper jumped.

She turned around, expecting a mouthful from one of Missy's eavesdropping friends…

"Prue! God, what are you doing sneaking around?"

"I finished college early, so I though I'd come and walk my favourite sister home." Prue said innocently.

"And I'm not sneaking. _You're_ just preoccupied. What exactly are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

That was a complete lie.

Piper's hazel eyes were fixed on Leo again.

Missy's hand was still resting on his arm. She was saying something to him. Leaning closer.

Piper had no idea what they were saying. But she recognized Missy's seductive body language.

-I'll kill her…- Piper thought.

-If she kisses him, I'll kill her.-

Piper blinked.

Where the hell had that come from?

"Who's that girl talking to Leo?" Shannon asked.

Shannon!

Worried that her sudden murderous thoughts had catapulted her straight into insanity, delusions and all, Piper span around.

Shannon was there.

-Still sane…- Piper thought gratefully.

"Shannon! I didn't know you were there… I-I … That wasn't, I mean _I _wa-wasn't looking at… I was just, um…"

She swallowed.

"ad-admiring …that tree." She finished lamely.

Piper cringed at her own patheticness.

"I can see why." Shannon laughed, arching her eyebrows.

"It's a pretty admirable…tree."

She knew…

Shannon knew…

-Breathe Piper…- She told herself.

-Breathe… Don't blush. Just look away…-

Now both Shannon and Prue were staring at her. Waiting for her to say something…

Piper was almost glad, when Missy accidentally on purpose, pushed past her, shoving her into Prue.

Well… she was glad. At least there was a safe three meters distance between Missy and Leo now.

Prue didn't seem to feel the same.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

Missy just laughed.

"Bye Leo." She called, as he came around the corner, oblivious of what had just happened.

"Who was that?" Shannon demanded, the moment Missy was out of earshot.

"Just a friend of Jack's."

"Jack?"

"My secret boyfriend, you remember, Shan. God! You don't know him."

"She likes you." Piper said quietly.

Leo turned to look at her with those deep green eyes.

"Missy?"

"Yeah. I heard her talking about you, in cooking class… Right before she tried to empty a tin of tomatoes over my head…"

"Did she?"

"Like you?"

"Empty a tin of tomatoes over your head."

"No."

"Good."

Leo held her gaze.

Piper felt her stomach melt. Jeremy never made her feel like that…

Maybe Prue wasn't sure what she was interrupting, but Piper could have swung for her, when she slid an arm through hers, and announced:

"We gotta go. I promised Grams I'd have you home by 2:30 on the dot. See ya later Shan. Bye Leo."

"See ya." Shannon smiled.

Leo nodded.

"Bye Piper." He said.

"Bye."

Piper was just about to shout at Prue, for their abrupt departure, when her sister said:

"You like him don't you?"

"What?"

"Leo."

"No…" Piper scoffed, dismissively.

Prue raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"…Yes!" Piper admitted.

"Go on."

Piper sighed.

"Prue, I… I think I'm in love with him."

Prue stopped. She turned to look at her.

"I'm listening."

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing! I mean, Jeremy-"

"Piper…" Prue interrupted, gently.

"I'm not gonna pretend I like Jeremy. You know I don't. But if you think you're in love with Leo, then you _know_ you don't love Jeremy."

* * *

_( I know Tasha's jumping for joy right now... What does everyone else think? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **I hope you like this chapter. I know it didn't really take that long to write, but I'm going back to my Non-computer-owning Nan and granddads on Sunday, so I'm trying to get as much as I can done._

_**Blood Rose 18: **Thank you for the review, I appreciate it._

_**Heather1021: **Probably! Lol! Thanks._

_**Paige Halliwell-Mathews: **Thank you!_

_**Nicole812us: **I hope Missy gets knocked down by a car too! Thanks._

_**AsherSmasher: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story._

_**Halli-halliwell: **Thanks. Don't worry I won't. I hate him too!_

_**Rennexoxtyler15: **I'm glad you like it! Lol!_

_**Fanmania:** Thank you!_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

"_Hey, baby..."_

* * *

The phone was ringing.

Piper was practically hyperventilating.

It had taken her an hour to bring herself to dial Jeremy's number, and she still had no idea what she was going to say…

-_Please _don't pick up…- She begged silently.

-Please, please, please…-

The line clicked.

"Hello?"

-Damn!-

"Hello? … _Hello?_ … Is anybody there?"

"Yeah. I-its Piper."

"Hey, baby."

Her stomach twisted.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

Piper sighed shakily. She couldn't do this…

No. She had to…

She was with Jeremy for one reason, and one reason only: because he had shown an interest. She didn't love him. And she couldn't keep acting like she did.

"I need to talk to you." She said slowly.

"You _are_ talking to me."

"In person. It's important. 'You busy tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I have that late night college thing, remember?"

"Yeah… Yeah. Of course you do…"

"You want me to cancel?"

"No…"

"How about Friday night?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Friday's good."

"Where?"

"Um… How about the golden gate bridge? Say, nine-ish?" Piper suggested.

"Sure."

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Bye baby. I love you."

"Bye."

Piper hung up.

One more day… Just one more day, and it would all be over…

* * *

Jeremy slid the yellowing phone back into its cradle.

He smiled.

Finally…

Just one more day, and he'd have what he had waited all these months for…

Just one more day…

* * *

_(Friday night.)_

The golden gate bridge looked beautiful at night. Piper had always thought so. Hundreds of car headlights glittered their reflection into the water, illuminating its elegant red frame.

It was quiet tonight. The calm stream of traffic was a pale reflection of the usual tedious, slow moving congestion.

She was the only one on the sidewalk. Jeremy wasn't here yet.

Piper wasn't exactly disappointed. It gave her longer to figure out what she was going to say. How she was going to tell him.

Although, how many ways were there to say: 'I'm breaking up with you.'? Infinitely less than how he could react…

Piper was so wrapped up in these thoughts; she didn't realize that she wasn't the only one on the bridge any more.

She didn't see Jeremy blink in behind her.

She didn't see the smile of pure evil kiss his lips.

She didn't see the athame hidden behind his back…

"Hey, baby…"

* * *

_(Sorry it's so short. I wanted to do a cliffhanger, coz I haven't done one for this story yet. If you review, I'll go off and write chapter 12, and update it as soon as I can.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** hey peeps! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had a crisis involving my story/stats pages not working properly! (Thanks halli-halliwell, reneexoxtyler15, and Heather1021 for listening to me whine on about it!)_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter eleven of this story:_

_HEATHER1021: Thank you! She's on the actual bridge._

_PAIGE HALLIWELL-MATHEWS: I'm sorry! I keep forgetting to tell everyone that Leo's not a whitelighter in this fic. I hope you like this idea instead._

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Yeah. I know you and your pen are evil! So am I ... read on and see!_

_RENEEXOXTYLER15: Okay, enough 'hint hints' ... I'll give you what you want in the next few chapters, I promise!_

_PRUEXPIPERXPHOEBEXPAIGE: Lol! I like that idea. But I'm not gonna be using her for her another couple of chapters. Thank you!_

_RANGERS1026: Thank you! And they meet up on the bridge, coz it's a beautiful place! Lol! And because... you know why! I told you! Lol!_

_FANMANIA: Thank you!_

_MIDDNIGHTBLOSSOM: Thank you so much! That was a really nice review!_

_KAIDA-MEDEA: Thank you! Holiday for a month? It's alright for some! Lol! I hope you had fun._

_BEACH CHIX X24 7: Thank you!_

_My god! Look at all those reviews! Eleven! That's the most I've gotten so far! YAY! I really want to get to one hundred reviews with this story, and I'd really appreciate it if all the people reading this would review, especially everyone who has me on their story/author alerts... I know who you are... Lol! –I'm just kidding!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

_Murderous intentions_

* * *

"Jeremy! God, you scared the crap the out of me!" Piper yelled at him.

Jeremy resisted the urge to laugh, content just to let a humoured smirk rest on his lips.

"Sorry." He drawled.

"Been here long?"

"Not really. About ten minuets. I don't mind, you know I love it up here."

Yes. He knew. Of course he knew. That was why he was confident that she would suggest to meet up here. The stupid little witch had no idea that she had chosen the location for her own murder…

"Something funny?" she asked.

"No. Not at all."

He swaggered over to her, and leaned over the handrail. Man, it was a long way down…

"Iwannabreakup." She slurred suddenly.

Genuinely surprised, Jeremy turned around to look at her, desperately trying not to let the shock he felt flood to his face.

"You _what_?"

Piper looked down.

"I want to break up." She muttered more clearly.

"I'm sorry… I-I just-"

"You just what?" He demanded.

"Decided you're in love with your neighbour?"

Her tear filled eyes met his.

"Yeah. That's right." He glared.

"I saw you kissing that pathetic, baby-faced school boy."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I'd keep it to myself, until I decided it was the right time to kill you." He told her honestly.

"That's not funny."

"Who's joking?"

She didn't look scared. _Why_ didn't she look scared? He had just threatened to _murder_ her, and she thought it was a joke!

"I'm gonna go." She said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Look, I get that you're upset, I-"

"Upset?" he interrupted.

"You actually think I care? Jesus piper. You are so naïve! Don't you know a guy plotting to kill you when you see one?"

"I told you to stop it." She spat.

Jeremy seized her arm. He shoved her roughly against the handrail, and jabbed the athame against her throat.

"And I told _you_, I was serious."

"If this is a joke…"

He let go of her long enough to punch her hard in the face. She went sprawling to the floor with a satisfying 'thud'.

"Like I said," He laughed.

"Who's joking?"

She whimpered painfully as he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Let me help you up." He offered, pulling hard.

"I'm an all round good guy, you see: throwing kittens at trees, shoving old ladies in front of cars… let me know if I'm doing it wrong."

God, this felt good…

She was crying as he dragged her to her feet.

"Why?" she murmured between sobs.

"Because you're a witch." He said simply.

"With quite a nifty little power. And the only way to get it, is to kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sobbed defiantly.

"Like fuck you don't. Who do you think said the damn spell, in the first place?"

"_You_ did this to me?" She choked.

Jeremy grinned.

"No. You're filthy slut of a mother did this to you. _I_ just made it happen sooner."

"Bastard…"

Jeremy absently gazed at the athame, as he twirled it in his hand.

"Look, Piper…" he started.

"Don't think I'm not enjoying this banter, but your voice _really_ grates on me. Hell, it would on anyone after all these months, pretending to love you… I'm gonna have to kill you now."

"Please don't do this…" She begged.

"Yeah." Jeremy laughed.

"Cause that's gonna work on a warlock."

She was shaking uncontrollably. But the insulating coat she was wearing promised him that it wasn't caused by the cold nights chill.

She was terrified.

He loved it…

Jeremy lunged at her with the athame.

Piper shrieked, and stumbled backwards, throwing her hands up to freeze him. But Jeremy was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrists and twisted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, baby." He mocked, forcing an unwanted kiss onto her trembling lips.

"Unless you want a very slow, very painful death…"

He slid the athame's point along her arm. Slicing through the skin. Drawing blood. Prompting a pained sob.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Do you?"

Piper shook her head. Although it was quite hard to recognize it as a 'no' given how much her whole body was shaking.

He lent forward to kiss her again, but before his lips could touch hers, she brought her knee up hard between his legs.

Jeremy doubled over, releasing her, and letting out a groan of both agony and surprise.

"Bitch!" He strained.

"You stupid little…"

Piper looked around desperately. Jeremy was recovering fast. Stumbling towards her… She wouldn't get far, and she knew it. There was nowhere for her to go. Nowhere except down.

Piper jumped.

* * *

Piper vaulted over the handrail, before her brain could deliver the sensible idea that this was a potentially life threatening plan.

It didn't matter. What were her options? She could jump, she could let Jeremy turn her into a witch kebab, or she could run and play in the traffic. None were good.

The fall took five seconds.

Five whole seconds where all she could hear was her own heart pounding about ten times faster that it should have been. The bitter wind whipped up her hair. It parachuted up her clothes. It should have prepared her for how cold the water was going to be. It didn't.

As the icy water swallowed her, Piper felt like a thousand needles were penetrating her skin. It stung her eyes. It filled her mouth.

Then she felt a huge ripple bomb into the water close to her. Oh god! Jeremy had jumped in after her…

That was the last sensible thought Piper had, before she realized that she couldn't breathe…

* * *

_(Oooooh, I love this cliff-hanger stuff! Come on people give me reviews!)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** Sorry I took so long to update! I'm gonna try really hard to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, coz school starts again on Wednesday. AAAAHHHHH! _

_Thank you, to all thirteen of you who reviewed chapter 12, (Its unlucky for some, but not for me, coz I got 13 reviews! oh! I could have a hundred by the end of this chapter! Yay!)_

_RENEEXOXTYLER15: Yep, she jumped. Thank you._

_FANMANIA: Thank you!_

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: I know I'm evil. I'm very proud of it! Lol! And what is it with you guys and fluff! Next chapter I promise._

_HEATHER1021: Thank you!_

_PSYCHOKITTY3: Thanks. I'm glad you like it._

_PAIGE HALLIWELL-MATHEWS: I love your suggestion, I really do. But I don't think that she could without slicing herself in half or something... Thank you!_

_PARVATTI: Thank you!_

_MOONFIREFAIRY: Thank you. (Sorry about the wait, blame writers block!)_

_NICOLE812US: thank you!_

_KATIE-ER: Yep, I love cliffhangers. Lol! And I'm completely terrified by your threat, but think that you should definitely go through with it. (I love puppies!)_

_MIDDNIGHTBLOSSOM: Intense? Cool! Thank you!_

_RANGERS1021: I'm glad you liked that bit. Lol! And nope, I definitely said Jeremy. Thank you!_

_KAIDA-MEDEA: Thank you. _

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Alive._

* * *

Piper's whole body ached, as it finally collided with dry land.

She spluttered, gulping down much needed air, and gagging on the disgusting taste of the water that had so determinedly tried to drown her.

She stood up shakily, wary that her legs didn't really want to cooperate. She didn't care. She was alive, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen, and she would make them cooperate with the one thought, buzzing around her head: To run home as fast as she could…

* * *

Leo collapsed, exhaustedly on the couch.

His tired eyes fell on the clock, and he smiled. It was only quarter to eleven. What would Jack say if he could see him now, curled up contentedly on the sofa, watching repeats of 'Buffy the vampire slayer'?

Well he expected that Jack wouldn't have been able to say anything comprehendible, since ten o clock, having probably drunk himself halfway to a coma at Missy Campbell's party.

Leo hadn't gone, of course. He would rather do the full monty in the middle of the school cafeteria than go. He would rather sit here and … listen to the frantic banging on the front door?

"Hang on!" He called, regretfully turning his attention away from Sarah Michelle Gellar's enthusiastic karate kicks, and switching off the TV.

Apparently whoever it was didn't _want_ to wait.

"I _said_ hang on." He muttered, heaving it open impatiently.

He was fully ready to shout at whoever thought it was a good idea to kick the crap out of his front door, when he saw who was standing there.

"Piper…"

The sight of her melted the harsh words forming in his mouth. She was dripping wet. Her long hair hung in saturated tendrils around her terrified face, that was tarnished by a blossoming purple bruise.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a trembling voice.

"I-I just…my key, in-in the, in the water. I… And Prue, and-and Phoebe, I don't…don't know. And I don't know where he is! I don't know where he is!"

She broke off in tears, and Leo instinctively wrapped his arms around her shivering shoulders, and directed her inside.

"Its okay. Its okay. You're alright. Everything's okay." He promised.

Of course, he had no idea if everything was okay. In fact, he was pretty sure that it wasn't. Why would Piper turn up on his doorstep, soaking wet, and in hysterics if it was?

And his certainty that everything wasn't alright, was only confirmed when he realised that he was the only thing holding her up.

He tightened his comforting hug, and carefully lowered her to the floor, where her uncooperative legs seemed so determined to drag her, and let her sob into his chest.

He just rocked her soothingly, whispering:

"Its okay. Its okay." Over and over again...

* * *

Piper just let him hold her, enjoying the warmth of his body, and the solidarity of his arms around her. She couldn't believe how safe he made her feel. How him just being there, lessened the horror of what had happened.

She couldn't stop the tears. Stop herself from crying. But somehow he could. Somehow his gentle, soothing voice was starting to calm her down.

Everything was going to be okay…

* * *

The water below the golden gate bridge was contentedly, smugly, still. As if satisfied with its accomplishment tonight. Satisfied with the life it thought it had smothered…

It was wrong.

The calm was disrupted, in true demonic style, as a determined hand broke the surface. It was followed by an arm. A second hand. A glowering face, eyes set with a steely resolve, burning for just one thing: Revenge.

Jeremy was alive…

* * *

_(There you go. I promise you'll get your fluff next chapter! (I'll make it longer too!) I know that it's practically impossible for Piper to jump of the golden gate bridge, manage to get out, and run home, but please ignore it! I did some research, and you can survive falling from it, and the fall takes five seconds. But as living is not a guarantee, I would suggest that nobody tries it okay? PLEASE review! Come on people, get me to a hundred!) _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** YAY! I got to a hundred! Thank you, I love you guys! Guess what? Now I want two hundred! Lol! _

_PAIGE MATHEWS-HALLIWELL: Thank you._

_HEATHER1021: Thank you. Come on, would I kill Piper?_

_FANMANIA: Thank you._

_RENEEXOXTYLER15: Thank you. Okay, you can stop hint hinting this chapter, I promise!_

_BLOOD ROSES18: Thank you for reviewing!_

_KATIE ER: Thanks. Yeah, I love you're puppy threats. Lol! I guess if you really want to bungee-jump off the golden gate bridge, you can (take me with you!) but for the love of god, don't forget the bungee! _

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Nope. I don't think I'll beat you in the review stakes. I haven't got 80 chapters! Lol!_

_ANONYMOUS: Thank you. I appreciate the review._

_CHERYL: Thank you._

_RANGERS1062: Probably not. Just Jeremy. And I keep telling you: It's a Piper/Leo fic! Lol!_

_NICOLE812US: Thank you._

_PUNKROKPIXIE: Yay! I'm glad you're back! Thank you._

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

_Coming clean._

* * *

Piper knew what was coming. But she held her breath, praying that he wouldn't say it.

It was futile really. She realized that, as Leo gently pulled away, and gazed down at her with those huge sympathetic green eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

Just like she knew he would…

Piper looked at him. His shirt was wet now, clinging to his body. The muddy water she was caked in, had stained it, but he didn't seem to care. He just kept his worried gaze on her, waiting for an answer. And her blatantly ignoring his question didn't seem to dissuade him.

"Piper?"

"Don't ask." She pleaded.

Leo tenderly lifted her face, and examined the mark that Jeremy's enthusiastic punch had left.

"Who did this?"

"Nobody." She insisted, shoving her wet hair out of her face.

Leo caught her arm.

"You're bleeding."

Piper glanced down at the gash on her left arm. Somehow her just looking at it, triggered a stinging pain. It was funny how she hadn't realized how much it hurt.

"It's not deep."

"Piper-"

"Can I use your shower? Please?" She asked quickly, before he could ask her anything else.

Leo hesitated.

"The second you get out, your gonna tell me everything alright?"

"I promise."

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to give the girl a shower!)_

* * *

She had promised, but now she didn't seem so talkative. Sitting there, looking vulnerable in a white bathrobe, with her hair slowly defining into loose curls, her mouth stayed firmly closed.

"Piper?" Leo asked gently.

Her huge hazel eyes met his, and the look in them made him hesitate to push.

"Come on. You promised."

She shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Leo insisted, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm very open minded. Didn't I tell you that my mom used to be a man, my dads a drag queen, and Shannon's Elvis incarnate?"

Piper blinked, belief flickering across her face.

"I'm joking." He admitted, with a grin.

She laughed a melancholy laugh, and gave him the brief ghost of a smile.

"You've got a great sense of humour, you know that?"

"It takes the right sort of person to appreciate it." Leo said.

"Is that right?"

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

The flirty smile on her lips disappeared.

"I… didn't mean to come here you know. I lost my key. Grams is visiting my aunt Gail, and I don't know where the hell Phoebe and Prue are."

"They're at Missy Campbell's party."

"Figures…"

She stopped talking. Leo wished she would just tell him what was going on. He knew that he could help he if she dropped the whole 'Leo's-a-mind-reader' pretence and just spilled.

"I don't want to drag you into this." She choked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"You don't deserve it."

Leo shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

She didn't say anything.

"Piper come on. I can only help, if you tell me what's wrong. What am I supposed to think? You looked like you just fell off the golden gate bridge."

"I did." She whispered.

"Be serious."

Her unwavering gaze unnervingly assured him that she was telling the truth.

"Oh my god, you are."

Leo laughed nervously, and stood up.

"Why?"

"Jeremy-"

"_He_ did this to you!"

Leo looked at her, sitting there shivering despite the heating being on full blast. He looked at her tear reddened eyes. He looked at her beautiful face, and the thought of Jeremy laying into her like that, made his blood boil.

"I'll kill him."

"He's already dead." Piper said quietly.

It was weird how the first thought that this triggered was:

-Oh my god, I'm in love with a murderess. They're gonna make a James Bond film out of this one day…-

"You…?"

"It wasn't me!" Piper snapped.

"He-he was… He jumped in after me. I came up, he didn't."

Tears were streaming down her face again. Leo felt incredibly guilty. How could he ever think that this girl was capable of murder?

"He was-he-he…"

"He was what?" Leo asked gently, taking her hand.

Realizing how cold it was, he put his other hand on top, in an attempt to warm her up.

"He was tr-trying to-to kill me." She trembled, bordering on hysterics again.

"Why?"

Piper looked him right in the eye, as if searching for the proof that she really could trust him.

She seemed to have found it, because she took a deep breath and momentarily swallowed the tears.

"Because I'm a witch." She said with as much honesty as he had ever heard her say anything.

"And he wanted my magical powers."

* * *

_(A/N: I was gonna leave it there, but I promised you guys fluff...)_

* * *

Piper watched Leo carefully. She didn't see the smirk of humour and disbelief that she was expecting. There was definite surprise, maybe even a flicker of regret for wanting to know.

She choked back the tears, willing them to stop. But she wasn't like Phoebe, who had perfected the art of crying whenever and wherever the feeling took her. Even Prue could turn the water works on and off when she felt like it. But for Piper, once the tap was on it was very hard to stop.

Leo glanced at her, frowning slightly, as if waiting for her to correct the sober expression on his face.

"I'm _not_ joking." She promised.

"I get that."

Piper couldn't tell if he was scared of her, or thought she was just plain crazy, so she carried on.

"Jeremy was a warlock. He told me that my mom was a witch, and that he'd done a spell to give me my powers early. The only way for him to get them was to kill me."

"Are you aware of how crazy this sounds?" Leo asked her quietly.

His voice was cold.

"Of course I am. Why do you think I didn't tell anyone?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have."

That stung. She couldn't believe that he had just said it.

"You don't believe me? What you'd have preferred it if I'd been a murderer?" She demanded, almost choking on the words.

"Leo, look at me!"

He looked at her.

His green eyes seemed to melt, as they gazed into hers. She didn't know what else to say. What else she _could_ say. She hoped that her eyes would tell him everything her stupid tongue currently couldn't. That she was telling the truth. How much it meant that she had told him. That she needed him to understand. That she loved him.

It must have worked, because he immediately dropped the Simon Cowel impression, and wrapped his arms around her in an apologetic hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He promised.

Piper let her head rest on his shoulder and tried to ignore the fluey feeling, attacking her body.

"I didn't do this on purpose." She said.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

She knew that now probably wasn't the best time, but she had never felt closer to him. She felt like she could tell him anything.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the other week, when we agreed that that kiss didn't mean anything?"

"Uh-huh."

"What if I lied?"

Leo dropped her like she was on fire, so abruptly that she almost fell off the couch.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly reading the shocked look on his face.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Leo insisted.

"Forget I said anything. I-"

The other words didn't make it past her lips, because Leo locked them in an unpredicted kiss.

Without even thinking, she kissed him back.

Pipers mind fluttered back to that Monday when he had 'comforted' her. It had been a classic first kiss. Tender. Shy. Unsure. This was completely different. It was more intense. More honest. More _real_.

Leo gently ran his hand through her hair, brushing it over her shoulder, and softly kissing her neck, trailing down until she stopped him.

His lips found hers again, and in that moment their minds and souls were completely in sync. She knew him. Everything about him, and she loved him for it.

She tightened her arms around his shoulders, knowing that her kiss could tell him everything she was feeling.

Leo let his hands slip down to her waist, stopping unsurely at the bathrobes belt.

He pulled away.

"You want me to stop?" he panted.

Piper shook her head, murmuring one word.

"No."

* * *

_(There you go peeps, a nice long chapter. Tell me what you thought. _

_I've decided to put 'How soon is now...?' on hold for a bit, and want advice off you guys. I need to write another fic as well as this one or I'll go crazy (er) but I can't decide which one. Here are 4 options, so tell me which one you want in your review please._

_**Behind hazel eyes. **(P/L) When Piper was 17 she was engaged to and pregnant by Paul Wyatt (Leos older brother, who was 28 at the time.) he didn't want the baby, and talked her into having an abortion. Devastated, Piper broke off the wedding. But Paul told everyone that Piper had the abortion behind his back, and she became enemy no.1 with the Wyatt family. Four years later Paul and Leo go to P3, not knowing that Piper part owns it. What will happen?_

* * *

_**Quadriogy.** (Anybody who knows the real name for a 4 part story, please tell me!) A four part alternate reality series, one about each of the sisters, set in an alternate reality. Pipers (An alternate reality) is set in the alternate reality that Piage visted in 'Centennial charmed' and Paige's (Bad dreams)is set in a reality where her adoptive parents didnt die, and Prue died when she was just 15. _

* * *

_**Angel eyes and blood ties. **Lillian was pregnant with Leo's son when he left for the war that he died in. Now, all these years later, Leo's half demon granddaughter Marissa, is put in danger by constant attacks from Hawker demons who are after her half witch, quarter demon quarter human daughter Lily. The elders decide that it is time to tell Leo about them, and feel that they will be safest under the protection of the charmed ones._

* * *

_**Journalism and magic. **Piper is a reporter who is working on a piece on the existence of magic. Her research leads her to Leo Wyatt. He is a doctor (and a white lighter) will Piper get her story and ruin his life, or will she fall in love with him? Either way, sparks will fly... (Anyone who can think of a better title, please suggest it.)_

* * *

_(Please choose one guys, coz I cant! Oh, and don't forget to review!)_


End file.
